


Red

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: "Can you write angsty NijiAka (from Kurobasu)? Well... I guess it doesn't have to be angsty XD"





	

虹- rainbow; a phenomenon that occurs due to the refraction and dispersion of the sun’s light by water droplets in the atmosphere. The colours that exist is the spectrum tend to be red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet.

It’s funny.

When Nijimura joined his middle school’s basketball club, he didn’t think for one minute that he would become captain of a colour coordinated team. You know what, though? He was proud of them.

Who cares if Momoi was only the manager? She was part of the team like the other guys. She gave a lending hand, even when we didn’t know we needed one. She was the mother who cared for all of us.

Who cares if Kuroko was seen as small and fragile, unfit to play a rough sport like basketball? To him, he was the rain that brought the rainbow to existence; the shadow that showed everyone what was light.

Who cares if Murasakibara was a glutton? He used his height and skills to play a game he loved (even if he denied it). He was the support that held the bridge together. Or maybe HE was the bridge.

Who cares if Aomine was overconfident. Yeah, sure, he took centre stage most of the time and did show off a lot but so what? He was the attention seeker, reeling the spectators’ eyes and hiding those who didn’t want the spotlight.

Who cares if Midorima was a know-it-all? He knew some useful stuff, especially when tests were coming up. He was the teacher and mentor, keeping everyone in line when things got messy.

Who cares if Kise has a pretty face? He doesn’t get swarms of fans just because of his looks (I’m sure his body help). He’s kind, friendly, bubbly and got along well with everyone. He was the sun that shone through the cloudiest of days.

But Akashi; he was the role model. He was the encompassing blanket that protected everyone and showed them the world to them. So of course, the best choice was to make him the next captain.

Never for one second did he think that his rainbow would be devoured.

He could only see red.

How dare he.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s really clique and OOC, but I’m so out of touch with writing.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway…


End file.
